The Summer Affair
by domJason
Summary: After an erotic summer with a charming young man she met on vacation, Spencer is back in Rosewood and thinks everything is regular. Halfway into the school year, the young man returns and is clearly still hung up on her. AU.


The Summer Affair

Chapter 1

_"Oh my god, yes," she cried out, her hands running through his hair, pressing his head deeper into her wet clitoris while he continued to eat her out. Her legs wrapped around his bare back, fingernails scratching against the roots of his hair. She let out cries and moans as he continued to let his tongue work magic inside of her. Her breaths were heavy. Unsteady, too, just like her heart beat._

Hanna Marin snapped her finger right in front of the brunette's face. The brown eyed girl snapped back to reality, and out of flashback mode. Quickly apologizing with a faint "sorry", she remembered that she was supposed to be paying full attention to Hanna. They were at the mall together, and she had promised to help pick out a cute outfit for the blonde girl. Blondie was going to have a first date with some cutie from school named Caleb, who had asked her out a few days ago.

Instantly, all of Hanna's friends were ecstatic that she had a date coming up. Really wanting to please Caleb, Hanna decided that going to the mall to pick out a new outfit would help her impress him, so she invited Spencer to come along to be a help. So, what got Spencer so distracted when she had an important fashion crisis to take care of?

_Him._

That's the way it was. She saw him there, at the mall. He was supposed to be long gone. She wasn't supposed to ever see him again after that summer. It was all supposed to be over, with him miles and miles away. He wasn't supposed to be at the Rosewood Mall! Their eyes were about to meet—she saw him turning to glance at her—but she quickly looked away. And that's when flashback mode activated. That was one of the nights she was actually sober.

"Snap out of it!" Hanna cried, grabbing her friend's arm. "I only have a few days until my date with Caleb, and if my outfit fails to impress, I'll know that I can blame you if you don't help me."

"Han, I'm sure he'll accept anything that you wear, as long as it's not something stupid like a clown outfit," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "He's just a guy, not the Fashion Queen. He probably doesn't know a single designer brand, so he won't give a crap if your purse is Louis Vuitton or not."

Hanna rolled her eyes back and said, "I'm not trying to show off designer things to him, Spence. I just want to look cute, and don't tell me guys don't care about looks, because that's bull shit from all the movies. We all know that while personality is a thing that good guys look for, every guy wants to date a cute girl! I can't show up to the date looking like an ugly fuck!"

"And you _won't_," Spencer said, sighing. "You could wear something just like you're wearing right now. It's cute, it doesn't matter. He's not going to want a supermodel girlfriend. Just calm yourself and have a good time. We should just leave the mall."

"Hell no!" Hanna said, shaking her head. "I'm not wearing old clothes. What if it's something he's seen me wear? We can't have that. I need something new, and you're going to help me pick it out. Come on, this store sucks. Let's go to Forever 21 or something better than this garbage dump."

* * *

At school the next day, he was there. It shocked her. He was living in Rosewood, attending the same school as her. To make matters worse, they were both in the same first period class: Mr. Fitz's AP English class. She shuddered as he sat next to her, since Ezra or 'Mr. Fitz' (because of Aria, she started calling him Ezra) told him to take a seat next to her. Ezra thought that since she was one of his smartest students, it would be a good move to place him next to her.

All through that class, he said not one word to her. She found it surprising, since they had such an odd history together. One summer. One very erotic summer. All her friends thought of her as this geeky virgin. They didn't know how she really was when it came to sex. But he knew. He knew all about it. And she didn't want to get involved with him again. It brought back some intense memories. She already started thinking about a sober night when she was with Hanna at the mall.

"Spencer," he said after class, his voice hoarse and deep. She looked up, feeling nervousness all through her. They were talking for the first time since that summer. "Can I borrow a pencil for the day?" She weakly nodded her head, opening her pencil bag to hand him a Ticonderoga pencil. "Thank you," he said. "I'll return it to you tomorrow in English." And that was it. He walked off to who knows where.

But that wasn't the end. After school, he noticed her again, and he wasn't going to chicken out and ask for a pencil or some shit again. He was going to say what he needed to say. He remembered her, and that was clear. He was still curious to where they were after their erotic summer history.

When she looked up, she choked out, "Whoa! C-can I help you again, Toby?"

"So you remember my name," he said proudly.

"How could I forget you?" she scoffed. "Besides, I have a pretty good memory. What do you want from me? A big welcome to Rosewood? Well, welcome, sir. Have a damn peachy life."

He pressed his lips together.

"No, I was just curious about you," he said. "About us."

"There is no 'us'!" she cried out, laughing bitterly. "I should go home. I have a lot of homework to do. Have a nice day, and a nice life." She walked off, feeling slightly intimidated by his piercing blue eyes. She remembered the day that she first met him that summer. The thing that captured her attention was his gorgeous blue eyes. She still fawned over them in her head, but secretly.

When she arrived home, she opened her drawer and pulled out the secret tape. She didn't know why she kept it—if her parents ever found it, she would be killed, especially by her father. Peter Hastings would murder her if he saw it. So she hid it as best as she could. It had always been a desire to want to make a sex tape, anyways. She had always wondered what it felt like to watch your own sex tape a long time after making it.

Yeah, that's what it was. A sex tape. Spencer Hastings made a sex tape with Toby Cavanaugh.

She popped the disc into the player, and turned her TV on. After fixing up all the settings and technical crap, she pressed play, and felt nervousness rush through her. It was actually her sex tape. And she was actually watching it.

_"God damn it, is it on?" she yelled in a curse, fidgeting with the camera hastily. "I think it's on. Toby! Is it fucking on?" He chuckled quietly, his hands running down her arms in a romantic way that wasn't very sexual. He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck gently._

_"It's on," he told her, winking. "It's recording, Spence. Calm down. Damn, I need your lips right now. Come here, beautiful." She turned around and jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips met for a long and sexy kiss. His tongue entered her mouth, and they were standing in front of the camera, making out with tongue._

_Quickly, she shoved him backwards so they tumbled on the bed, their lips smashing and dragging down each other. They were desperate to use their lips on each other. She started to yank his shirt over his head, giving her a good view of his muscular torso. The camera had a good view of his ripped body as well. Her hands were tracing along the well defined lines of his abdominal muscles. Soon, her lips were—_

There was a knock at the door. She fumbled over there and opened it. And it wasn't her mom or dad, like she thought it was. It wasn't even one of her friends. It was Toby. Hands in his pockets, he looked up at her. Previously, his gaze was at the floor, but once the door opened, his gaze locked with hers.

"You're watching that?" he questioned, glancing at the paused television with a small smile on his face. "I thought you would have burned that disc by now."

Embarrassment was filling her. Red was rushing to her cheeks. Grabbing the remote from the counter, she hastily tapped the power button so the image of their half naked bodies slash pre-sex scene was changed to a black screen. She sighed of relief as she approached the door again.

"Did you follow me home, Toby?" she demanded.

"I guess?" he mumbled, and it was almost like a question. "Look, I didn't follow you to your house because I'm a perverted stalker creep, I followed you to your house because I just want you to hear me out! You're running away from me, and I want to make things right between us—"

"No!" she cried. "We can't. I can't. You need to leave right now. There's no chance of a friendship or whatever you're looking for. We may sit next to each other in English class, but that isn't fate bringing us together or whatever you think it is! How am I supposed to try to be your friend when I've seen your naked butt a countless amount of times?"

He blushed a little as he tried, "Spencer—"

"Go home," she commanded. "Make new friends. I can't be your friend. It's just not possible. You're a really great guy, but I'm still recovering from that summer. It's not possible for me to look at you as a friend after what happened. Hell, we made a fucking sex tape! I just can't do this whole friendship thing."

"Okay," he said, his voice sort of weak, with a slightly sad tone to it. "Okay, I'll leave. I'll go home. I'll do that... if it's what you want."

She nodded her head and confirmed, "I'm sorry, but it is."

* * *

A few days later at school, things were still weird between Spencer and Toby. He was trying his hardest to give her the cold shoulder and still be her desk partner in English. He was definitely upset about what she said, even though he understood why she said it. He couldn't take rejection. He wasn't done with her. Did she really think he was going to forget their whole summer? He was just as baffled when he saw the girl he had fucked plenty too many times at the same school as him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Coincidences happen.

After school, he still tried to give her the could shoulder. She didn't even seem affected by it, which hurt him even more. He watched as she babbled on to her posse about who knows what. There were three friends that she constantly hung out with. A tan, slender, athletic looking girl. A short, cute, perky looking girl. And a blonde, medium height, humorous looking girl.

So he devised a plan. And it was a plan he believed was fool proof. It would work. It really would. It was complicated, but it would work, and that was what mattered the most. After the short girl and the blonde girl left with Spencer, only one girl was left. The athletic looking girl.

"Hey there," he said as sexily as he could when he walked up to her. "I've seen you around quite a bit. I'm a transfer. The name's Toby."

"Oh, hi," she said sweetly. "Welcome to Rosewood! I'm Emily. I've been going here quite a while. I'm on the swim team and stuff."

"I could tell that you were athletic," Toby said with a smile. "So Emily, do you want to meet me tonight for dinner? Maybe you could tell me a little bit about school... and maybe about yourself. It's all on me. Tonight at seven."

* * *

_Spence, tell me when you're at school! I have to talk to you guys about stuff. Han and Ari are already here. Text me back soon. Xoxo Em_

She sighed as she pulled her expensive car up outside of the school. After parking it, she got out and looked around for Emily or her other friends. When she saw Hanna's blonde hair, she spotted them. All three of them were standing there. Hanna, Aria, Emily... and what the hell? _Toby_.

"Em, what's going on?" Aria asked.

"If it's so important, what is it?" Spencer asked.

"I have to make an announcement to you guys," Emily began slowly. A smile crept onto her face. "Okay, I'm just going to burst it right out. Toby and I are dating!" He nodded his head with a smile, and put his arm around Emily, his new girlfriend.

Spencer stood there in shock. She saw him smirking at her. She swore she saw it! He was really smirking at her.

"Congratulations," she choked out, feeling weak inside.

Holy fuck.

* * *

**This is one kinky story, alright! It's going to be pretty sexual (that's why it's rated M, lol). If you haven't noticed the AU, well here's your mega AU sign. Significant differences are: no A, Spencer and Toby's relationship, Emily's sexual orientation (there's a storyline with that, which you'll see). Thanks for reading the first chapter! R&R?**


End file.
